I'm here now
by CaptainDixy28
Summary: I have to protect her even if it's from herself. I wont lose my last piece of happiness. it's a cross over of Secret Circle (the TV series) and Maximum Ride (the book). please read, it's better than the summery, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey. I'm back, I know that I hsvent updated in a while but I cant get onto my flashdrive. So I was running a different story through my head and I thought that I might as well give you something to read while I try and get the other one running again. Enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Secret Circle or Maximum Ride.**_

I gasp as I shoot straight out of bed and land on the floor. I've been having the same nightmare for months now. I keep seeing her in a box and screaming for help. That's it, I have to go and see her, now. I start rushing around the room and packing the little cloths that I have in my two gym bags. Iggy and I have been sorting out a dark witch problem here in North Dakota.

Oh yeah, hi my name is Maximum Blackthorn but I just go by Max. I am something that not even a demon can break, I have been all around the world finding different cultures and studying their different magical practices. I am not your average witch; I am something from a horror author's imagination. I am the keeper of peace and punish those that think that their power can be used to hurt others or to unfairly succeed at life. I know I know it is not an ideal job but I love it. The people that I go against or that "run" into me call me Ride. I am 5'8 with a weird hour glass figure. I have long brown hair with blond bits and all of my hair has a reddish tinge to it. Out of all my features I love my eyes the most, well I don't really care about the rest of myself that much I just think that my eyes are really cool. They are either a warm chocolaty brown with gold flecks or an electric green. Cool right? Other than that I'm kind of look like any normal person.

"Iggy! Pack your stuff, we are leaving now!" I yell while bang loudly on his motel room door.

I hear feet rushing to the door, it bursts open.

"What's wrong? Did Jason take someone else?"

"No, he would have to be mental to try that again. But I need to go and see her; I think that she could be in trouble."

"Ok, gimi a sec." he goes back into his room. I walk in after him. I have my two bags in my hands already. All the important stuff we keep in the car. All the artefacts, scrolls, books and ingredients are in the car in case we have to get out fast and have to leave our stuff behind.

Like once, we were in South Africa and we had just warned a bunch of Zulu teenagers to stay away from the magic that they were practicing. That night Iggy and I had to share a room and when we were asleep suddenly the windows shattered and these huge cockroaches crawled through the windows and tried to attack us. Some of them burst into flames and blew up. It caused a huge fire and we had to run out in our pyjamas and leave our stuff behind.

In less than three minutes he was packed and in the car. Iggy drove while I made sure that the guns were loaded and had their safety's on.

"Hey Max."

"Yeah." I didn't look up from what I was doing.

"Are you ok? I heard you shriek a few minutes before you came to my door."

"Yeah" I let out a breath, put down the hand gun that I was busy with and looked out the front window. "It was so clear this time, I could see every detail and I could hear every tiny sound, it was like I was right there with her." Iggy knew that I had been having the same nightmare over and over, every night. But whenever I had it before, it was like I was surrounded by mist and everything was foggy.

"You know that I have never doubted your abilities and I think that you are doing the right thing. It's better to check and be proved wrong than leaving it then regret it for the rest of your life."

I smile at his "wisdom" but I know that he is always right.

"Thanks Ig. Looks like even a conman can be wise." I mock him.

"Oh shut it Ride, you know that even the Bogyman is afraid of you but you still giggle like a girl." He knows that I hate it when he talks about my embarrassing giggle. So I punch him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"You know that you deserved it." I laugh. He just grumbles and keeps on driving.

I know that he was just trying to take my mind off worrying but I can't help it. So to keep myself busy I go back to checking all the guns.

It's around 6 o'clock in the evening when we finally reach the town. But the strange thing is that I don't feel her energy when we drive past her road.

I can just sense it but it's near the woods. Oh no please don't let me be too late.

"Iggy let me drive." He just hops into the back seat. I throw myself into the driver's seat and hit the gas pedal.

We race down the roads and to the woods. I jump out of the car not even closing the door. Iggy will stay behind with the car.

I race through the trees trying to get a lock on where she is. There she is. I can sense her but she is under the ground. No! I will not let it happen. I can feel her trying to use her dark magic but she can't access it properly yet.

I take a step back and take a deep breath and focus. All I do is help connect her to her magic.

BOOM! The dirt explodes into the air along with a few planks of wood.

I stare at the hole and see her get up out of the box.

I smile slightly and a tear slips down my cheek as she turns to face me.

"Cassie." I whisper.

_I know it very short but I just had to stop it there. Please dont hate me and if you review I will update faster._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys, chapter two! Woop woop. So I want you guys to share some love with me and review after you read this. Silent readers are not my favourite people, so please don't be one of those people and review. Thanks love ya and enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own either of the books that I base my story on.**_

"Who are you?" she almost sounds tough and fearless but her voice breaks at the end and I can hear how scared she really is. My heart breaks, I should have been hear so that she didn't go through stuff like this alone.

"Cassie, I'm not going to hurt you, ok? I am here to protect you." I put my hands up in surrender.

"Protect me? Really, because I was just locked in a coffin and was almost killed by some crazy old woman that I thought had all the answers. Now I must trust some strange person that I have just met in these creepy woods."

She's in shock and scared of me. Hell I would be to.

"No, you aren't supposed to trust some stranger but right now you are in serious danger and that elder could come back so we need to go now."

"I can handle her myself now so you can leave and I will be fine on my own." She says while crossing her arms over her chest. God she's stubborn.

"You think that since you were able to use your dark magic to get you out that you can protect yourself? Listen to me honey ok, I helped you connect to it. If I hadn't helped you, you would still be under the ground." I say while pointing to the broken box. I'm trying to scare her into seeing how dangerous this situation is right now.

"How did you know that I had dark magic?" she looks me in the eye.

"Because I can sense magic. So can we get out of here before that woman comes back?" I'm pleading with her now.

I think she can see how desperate I am because she nods once and gestures for me to lead the way. I feel so relived. I could defy an elder but they already hate me. They don't like what I am or what I do. But none of that would mean jackshit to me if they tried to hurt Cassie again. I felt murderous right now because if I hadn't acted when I did Cassie would be dead.

I lead the way to our car. When we got there I could see that she wanted to run to her car.

"Why don't you take your car and we meet you at your Gran's house? I really need to talk to you and her." I try to say calmly.

"You know my Granma?"

"Yeah we keep in touch." I look down at my shoes. "Anyway, you wouldn't want to leave your car here." I point to her car and she runs off and slams the door shut behind her. She's been through a lot tonight. I just get into the passenger seat and Iggy starts the car.

We follow her all the way to her house. When she gets out her car she rushes up the stairs and goes into the house.

I just get out the car and walk up the stairs and preparing myself for whatever questions I need to answer. But when I get to the door I hear Jane calling Cassie Amelia. That's not right.

I walk faster and entre the house. I see Cassie kneeling next-to the chair that Jane is sitting on.

"Is everything ok?" I ask when I get closer to them.

"Amelia, who is your friend?" Jane asks. What is going on?

"She has been calling me Amelia. Do you know why?" Cassie is now on her feet and has tears streaming down her face.

"I have a guess but I need you to tell me if she has had any memory lapses or if she has had any really powerful headaches maybe." She just nods to both and fear starts to creep into me.

Cassie's Prov

Who is this girl? I meet her in the woods and suddenly she is my Granma's friend that is here to protect me. She looks the same age as me. But she does seem to know what's wrong with Granma. It was so weird, when I got home I rushed inside hoping to find Granma and ask her about the girl that followed me home. When I got inside I saw her sitting on a chair and the she called me Amelia, why would she think that I was mom and especially since mom was dead.

I just stand there while this girl rushes back to her car and comes back with a bag. She dumps the stuff onto the floor. She seems frantic, I hope that it's just my imagination because if it's not that could mean that something is terribly wrong with Granma.

She makes a circle around a now asleep Granma. It looks like ashes or something but I don't really pay attention to what it looks like, I'm just praying that it works and that Granma will be back to normal. She has a lit candle in her hand and sits in front of Granma and starts mumbling something. The mumbling get clearer, it sounds like, era don senta mara no. She repeats it over and over, the candle's flame grows bigger, I hope that's a good sign. It looks like there is a tornado in the circle, but I don't feel even a gust of air by me.

I see Granma's body start to shake. I try to rush to her side, but I'm stopped by a pair of arms around me.

"Let me go!" I shriek trying to pry the arms off of me. But they lock around me. I start shrieking for the person to let me go. Then I feel something next to my ear.

"You have to let her do this, if you go rushing in there you could mess the entire spell up. She will not hurt Jane, trust me." The person yells in my ear because now the sound of a hurricane is rumbling through the house. But there still is no wind, this is beyond insane.

But I just stop struggling and screaming.

"Who are you guys?" I try to yell loud enough so that this guy can hear me.

"Well my name is Iggy and that over there is Max. She is like you." He yells back.

"What do you mean like me?" I yell.

"I'm gona let her tell you that."

Dam bastard. Won't tell me what's going on then he just says that this Max chick s like me, I mean really? You're just gona give me that piece of cryptic information.

Back to what's in front of me. The noise has just stopped, didn't die down like a normal one would but then again what's normal in my life.

Granma is now still in her chair but I can see that she is breathing. I let out a breath that I wasn't aware I was holding. I rush to her side. And that Iggy person rushes over to Max that is lying down on the floor trying to catch her breath. She is propped up on her elbows and trying to reassure Iggy that she is fine.

I hear Granma sir and return my attention back to her.

"Granma?" I croak. My voice sounds terrible from the crying that I have been doing.

"Cassie?" she whispers.

"Yeah Granma, I'm right here." I hug her tightly. We stay like that for a few seconds then I detach myself from her. She is staring at Max with her hand over her mouth. She looks shocked.

"Granma, do you know this person?" I ask genteelly.

"Yes, I would know her anywhere. Max."

Max stands up and walks over to us.

"Granma." A small sad smile on her face. What is going on? Why did she call her Granma? What is happening? My thoughts race around in my head.

"Granma, what does she mean by that?" I ask almost afraid that the small fantasy in my head is a lie. That I had more than my Granma to trust.

"Um… well… you see Cassie, you know that you father was not a kind hearted man, and um he wanted one of his children and your mother had no other choice but to give one you two up." Granma said genteelly almost afraid that I would shatter.

I was in total shock; I was frozen to the stop.

"So what I am trying to say is that this is Maximum Blackthorn, you sister." She seemed sad.

"Well twin to be more specifically." Max said. With a nervous smile on her face.

"Um, this is a lot to take in. and the question that is now running through my head is why no one told me that I had a twin. Why hasn't anyone mention this to me? Here I am running low on family members and I didn't even know that I had a sister." I was babbling hysterically with tears streaming down my face.

"Cassie, I thought that she would be dead or would be like your father and I didn't want you to have any part in a situation like that. It would have been too dangerous and if I told you, you would want to find her even if she had been consumed by the dark magic. But then a few months ago she contacted me. She wanted to make sure that you were safe and that nothing bad had happened to you, she wanted to meet you and I thought that she was coming in about two months." She explained like she was talking to a small child.

"Do you only use dark magic?" I asked. I was just trying to wrap my head around the situation. She said that my father had raised her, so it would make sense if she did.

"Not only dark magic, I have a few other tricks up my sleeve." She had a mischievous smile on her face. Ok now what did she mean by that?

"Like what?" I ask.

'I'll show you later but let's just get settled in." She clapped her hands together. This is very strange.

"Oh yes, Cassie, they will be staying with us for a while." What?!

"You seem like you have a lot to process right now so I'm gona leave you to think about it. Night sis." When she said "sis" a huge goofy grin suddenly lit up her face.

I was still in shock. Slowly I made my way to my bed room and got changed for bed. I don't really remember what I had put on; I was still in a daze about what had just happened. Was this real or was it a dream. Yeah that made sense. But if it was a dream then I'm pretty sure that there would be a talking lama telling me what to do.

As I came out of the bathroom, I noticed that Jake's curtains were open. That's a bit strange. The next thing I see is Jake standing by it and waving at me. What's he up to? You know what, I'm too tired to try and figure it out now, and I have just found out that I have a twin sister. God I'm losing my mind.

I just closed my curtains and got into bed. I couldn't sleep; I just kept tossing and turning in my bed.

It was like that for hours; eventually I gave up on sleep and went down stairs to get something warm to drink.

When I reached the kitchen I saw I shadow figure. I cautiously crept to the wall so that whoever it was wouldn't see me. As the figure passed the kitchen widow the moonlight lit up its face. Oh it was only Max, but what was she doing skulking in the kitchen in the middle of the night. Hey don't be mean, she's your sister and this would be a good opportunity to talk to her a bit.

"I know that you are there. Standing against the wall by the light switch." I froze when I heard her speak. How did she even hear me?

"Why don't you turn on the light and I tell you a little about myself." I turn the light on and she doesn't look as menacing now.

"Menacing, really? You thought that I looked menacing?" did I say that out loud?

"No you didn't and do you want to know how I knew what you were thinking?"

"Yeah, ok" I slowly walked up to the granite island and sat on one of the bar stools.

"So how did you just do that?" I was a little scared right now and if what she had said about her being the reason that I was able to connect to my magic then I'm powerless.

She burst out laughing and had to clutch the island to stop herself from falling over. I sat there bolt upright, terrified that something terrible was going to happen.

She eventually gained control of herself and looked at me still giggling a liitle.

"Listen, Cassie, I would never dream of hurting you, ever. I'm your sister for god's sake."

"But you use dark magic and have been living with my dad." I answered.

"I never really lived with him, ok let me tell you what happened." She looked at me expectantly and I motioned for her to continue. "Ok, when we were born, mom tried to hide us and she succeeded for three years. During the last several months I showed string signs of developing dark magic. Our mom was so scared and tried everything that she could think of to try and change that. But she had no idea what she was doing since usually any witch child starts showing signs of magic at the age of 15 earliest. But she could do nothing but watch day after day as I continued to develop."

She stood up and grabbed a box of chocolate chip cookies and offered me. I love these things so I took a few.

"Then one day our dad came to our house and demanded for one of his children. Mom flat out refused, but he said that she either handed over one or he would kill her and take both of us. Mom new that he would do it and that if she gave me over I would learn how to control myself. She gave me to him and never saw him again. He gave me to his mother to raise until I was old enough to be taught the art of dark magic. What he didn't know was that when his mother had him her motherly instincts took over and slowly over the year, the influence of the dark magic left her mind. She didn't want me to grow up like my father, but she couldn't do anything about how fast my magic was developing. So she decided that she would help me balance my magic, find a centre. She travelled me around the world to find different cultures and to study their different magical practices. By learning all these kinds of meditation techniques I was able to push the dark magic's influence out of my conscious and sub conscious mind. I can use both kinds of magic. I have learnt so many thing like telepathy, how to read the stars, how to predict certain futures, I have learnt healing through herbs and African spiritual magic is one of my favourites. Even things like astral projection, and as I did with you, I can sense energies and so many other things. I loved learning all of it to. Just goes to show that there is more than only what we know. When I turned 13, Grandmamma died of a heart attack so I travelled alone. Alone until I met Iggy but that's a story for another time, I think that we should go to bed now."

My mind was buzzing with all the new information that Max had just told me.

"So you are capable of doing circle magic?" I wanted to figure out all of this that was happening right now.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Do you have a circle or have you looked for one before?"

"Ha… um well I think that, that's another story for another time." She tried to smile, but I saw a tear form on the rim of her eye. Something must have happened to them. I felt guilty for bring it up.

"Don't worry bout it. See you in the morning." And with that she walked back up the stairs and into one of the spare bedrooms.

I suddenly felt very tired and wanted to go to bed. I trudged up the stairs to my room and snuggled up in my covers. Sleep came quickly this time.

_**I really love writing stories for you guys to read and I love it even more when I hear what people think of my stories. Please lease please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Another chapter. I just want to say thank you to the people that reviewed and favourited and folloed my story.**_

_**So this is where Iggy explains how he ended up with Max, you should pay close attention my carefull readers because it's a bit complicated.**_

_**Disclaimer:**** I wish that I owned this story but saddly it's not meant to be.**_

**Cassie's Prov:**

I woke up to the warm sun shining through my window, and then I remembered that there were two strange people in the house. I sat bolt upright and was no longer tired. I jumped out of bed while throwing the blanket to the floor. I rushed out of my room. I don't care if she's my sister or not, I'm going to make sure that my Granma is ok.

As I fly down the stairs I'm hit in the face by the smell of bacon and eggs. Granma didn't like making scrambled eggs. So who was cooking?

I walked into the kitchen and saw that Iggy kid standing in front of the stove and saw Max sitting on a bar stool looking out of the kitchen window. She turned and faced me, a big goofy smile lit up her face.

"Good morning. You sleep in really late and this is coming from me, the person that is practically nocturnal." She took a bite out of a piece of toast. It looked really burnt.

"Um hey, have you seen Granma?" I was as trying to seem calm but if she was really physic then she would know that I was far from calm.

"Yeah, she just left for work. Hey do you want some breakfast?" Iggy asked. His eyes were pale blue; I think that he might be blind.

"He can see just fine by the way." Max said mater of factly. "He was born with dark blue eyes but when he was 12 he broke his nose when he fell down a flight of stairs."

"Hey excuse me it's my story so don't you think that I should tell it?" Iggy said. Turning away from the food that he was cooking.

"Ok fine Mr Attention seeker. You tell the story then."

"Thank you very much. Now as she told you I fell down the stairs and I went to the hospital to get my nose fixed. They told my mom that they wanted to keep me in overnight for observation. That night they took my bed out of my room while I was asleep. They took me to a lab that was under the hospital, I had no idea what was happening because I was still sleeping in the bed that they were rolling through the corridors. I only figured out what had happened to me when I was trying to escape for the hospital. Anyway before I woke up they put me in a large metal room. It kinda looked like a giant freezer. I woke up to a piercing pain in my eyes behind my eyelids. I started screaming and I tried to struggle but I was tied down to my hospital bed. It felt like eternity before the pain stopped. They opened my eyes and were doing something to them but I couldn't see a thing. I was totally blind. They left me alone after and I was so scared because I couldn't see, I didn't know what was going on around me. I don't remember falling asleep but I remember waking up, but this time I could hear the people in the room. They didn't talk the first time. But they didn't talk to each other, they were speaking to themselves. When I heard the Gummy Bears theme song then I started freaking out. I asked them if a TV was on because I had given up demanding, pleading and asking nicely what they were going to do to me. I had just completely given up so I was asking this question because I hated that song. But you see the funny thing was that I heard a lot of confused statements. But out of all of those things I heard someone say "how the hell did he hear that." I was so confused. After days in that place, I started to know where those guys were when they came into the room. I would often hear at least one of them singing a song. I lost track of how long I was in there for but one day they had taken the straps off of me when they were doing some tests. I stood up and walked around the room. Strangely I knew where the door was and I almost dropped to my knees to thank the angel that was watching over me because the door was unlocked. I put my hand against the wall so that I wouldn't stumble along and make a huge noise. I found some stairs and made my way up. I had to go through many doors and when I went through this one an alarm went off. I started running; I didn't want to go through all that pain again. When I went through a pair of double doors I heard noise. It was people but it was the noise of the real hospital. Nurses came rushing over to me say that I needed to get back to my bed. I freaked out and pushed them away from me and started to run around blind, I went into everything but I kept on going. I rushed out of another pair of big doors that I eventually found. I left the hospital full of nose and angry people, I guess that I broke a thing or two but I didn't care all I wanted to do was to get out of there.

I ran and ran. When I thought that I was safe I stopped and crashed into a wall, everyone around me was talking so loudly, I didn't know what to do. I stumbled through another door but when I walked through this one there wasn't any noise. When I fell to the ground I rested for a moment I heard someone walk somewhere near me and I heard them gasp. But the sound was different to the sound that I was hearing when everyone else spoke. When other people spoke it sounded like it was mixed with static. Anyway long story short, the woman that found me in her shop helped me out, clothed me, fed and gave me a place to stay. She never pressured me to find my mom; I didn't want to because she left me in that place to be tortured and experimented on. I stayed wither for a year, I had found out that I had telepathy; I could read people's minds. I learnt how to make a profit out of it and made some friends. Granted that they were your everyday small time crook but we all looked out for each other. Then three years after I had gone into that hospital, Max found me, told me to stop making a profit by tricking people out of their hard earned money. But Max could sense that I could understand what people were thinking, don't ask me how, but then she decided to shield herself from me and dig a little deeper into my mind and find out if I was a born telepath. But what she found instead was my life story and helped me. First she performed some kind of spell to return my sight, I was forever grateful to her. But to make sure that I didn't cheat anymore people she told me to join her, she taught me how to fight and a few tricks of her own. She took me with her as she travelled around the world, I became her sidekick. And a proud one at that." He finished his story and I sat there shocked, how could someone go through an experience like that and still seem normal afterward.

"So you can see?" I was still completely shocked, how did he even emotionally cope?

"Like your everyday person, maybe even a little bit better." He said as a wicked grin spread across his face.

I liked him, I think that he and Max staying here won't be as bad as I thought but I still don't trust them yet. Who could blame me with everything that has been going on lately?

Yeah I totally agree with you and am slightly relieved that you don't just blindly trust, I'm saying this as a sister.

I let out a yelp.

Max and Iggy just laughed.

"You'll get used to her intruding nature." Said Iggy as he turned back to his food that hopefully not burnt by now.

"Hey, I don't have a intruding nature." Max said defensively as she punched Iggy in the arm.

"Ow!" I just laughed.

"Yes! I made her smile!" Max whooped.

"Hey I played a part in that too." Said Iggy

"Yeah I punched your arm so I guess that I have your arm to thank. Thank you Iggy's arm." She said while patting Iggy's arm where she hit it.

I just laughed harder.

"Yes, I did it again. You know, I think that you just might be starting to warm up to me." She seemed like she was a glass of bubbly sunshine.

Max is never like this. You have no idea how excited she is to be spending time with you.

"Um well I don't know what you guys are doing today but I have to go and see my friend Dian." As I said that Max's face just dropped.

"Um well we were thinking of just checking out the area a little." She said while looking at her feet. Now I feel really guilty, even though I shouldn't because I don't know these people.

"Well, ok, I will see you guys later." I grabbed my bag and left out of the front door.

"See ya." Iggy said as he emptied the eggs from the fan onto two white plates. Well that was intense.

_**Ok you guys have to tell me what you think.**_

_**Question is: would you ever try peanutbutter with appel?**_

_**Review please.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi! I know that it's been a while since I updates this but I hope that you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I own nothing at all.**_

Max's PROV:

I felt really bad, I don't know why but I guess that I really just want her to like me. I don't want to be that person that everyone suspects first. Uhg I sound so stupid. I might be her sister but she doesn't know me at all.

I try to stop thinking about it and focus on my food. Iggy is the best cook, even when it's something as simple as eggs and bacon.

"Hey, so I was thinking that we go and find out what places sell what and if we can't find a shop that sells ingredients that we might need, maybe we could try and track it down in the woods." Iggy said as he sat down next to me.

"Huh, yeah good idea." I say with my mouth full.

He just chuckles and starts eating his food. "You know, it would taste better if it was on your tongue for more than a split second." He says while jumping away from me. It was good thing he did because I swung intending to punch him but I hit air, lose my balance and fall over.

"Ow!" I yell, Iggy takes that as a warning that he should run and he was gone.

"Uhg, man I hate floors." I say while slowly getting up. My back protests slightly.

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing in Cassie's house?!" said someone from behind me. The voice was definitely male. I spin round and find a guy standing in the doorway that leads from the kitchen to the hallway. Is everyone in this town so confident that no one would break into their house, that they would leave their doors unlocked? I need to talk to Gran about that.

"I stay here asshole." I said glaring at him. He just glared back one almost matching my own. Keyword being almost. Now that I'm looking at him, he doesn't look that bad, actually kind of cute. He had a nicely muscled body, tan skin, blond hair and gorgeous eyes. But I'm Max not some little girl that will swoon when a guy looks at her.

"I know the people that live here and you're not one of them." He said as he started to move closer.

Not a good idea dude.

"I'm a family relation. Just got into town." I said while giving him a fake smile.

"These people don't have any immediate family. So why don't you tell me why you are really here." He was almost two feet from me.

"You don't want to be standing there dude," I whisper menacingly.

"I think that I'm quite safe thank you very much, I think it's you that should be worried." He replied calmly.

Oh ok, now I feel it, he's a witch, I think from Cassie's circle. Wait she has bound her circle?! Shit. Well at least I can scare this douche with a little trick.

"Trust me, you aren't." I blow lightly through my lips and he is thrown backwards and onto the ground. In a flash I'm straddling his waist and have a paper thin dagger at his throat that I pulled out of my boot.

I tried to probe his thoughts. Witches are harder than humans because they can feel you inside their head and their bodies react to it by locking you out. I can get through but it causes a lot of pain for the person. But when they are emotional or distressed I can get through easily without them noticing. This one was cool as a beach breeze. He has had experience with a phycic.

Iggy walked past probably to see what had caused the noise.

"You need help?" he asked.

"No, I'm good, thanks." I replied while keeping my eyes locked with this kid.

"You still mad that I made you fall?" he asked cautiously. Smart kid.

"Course not. Now when will we be leaving?" I asked casually like I wasn't pining a guy to the floor.

"About ten minutes good with you?" we talked easily because this was a normal situation.

"Yeah, see you in ten."

He continues walking and I hear him go up the stairs.

"As you heard I'm leaving in ten minutes so let's wrap this up shall we?"

"Who are you?" I hate that he didn't seem fazed at all by me.

"Max, Cassie's twin sister. And who might I ask are you?" there was a tiny trail of blood coming from his neck so I loosened my hold on him.

"I'm Jake." And with that he flipped us over and was towering over me with my knife in his hand. How dare he. I just stayed still not wanting to lose my head accidently.

"Cassie doesn't have a sister, if she did them you would have moved here when she did."

"I never lived with my mom, I lived with my dad." He turned completely pale.

"What are you?" he seemed to be in shock. A sly smile crept onto my face.

"A bit more complicated than your everyday witch."

He jumped up and sprinted out of the room. I heard the door slam shut. I just got up and brushed myself off. Dam my back hurts.

"Iggy! Let's go!" he came pounding down the stairs holding his jacket.

"What was that about?" he put his sunglasses on as we stepped outside of the house and into the white light. The sun was covered by the clouds but it was bright as hell.

"Some idiot witch. I think that he could have been from Cassie's circle." We walked down the street.

"That's not good if she's in a bound circle, right?"

"Yeah, not good."

"So what's the game plan boss?"

"You know the drill, keep your eyes peeled and be ready to kick the shit out of anything that even looks at you wrong."

_**I know it's kinda short but I just had to update for my reader. **_

_**Question: Would you rather be able to stop time or shoot fire out of your hands?**_

_**Reviews! **_

_**Me out.**_


End file.
